


Sugar

by JustATsunderePotato



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Comedy, Crack-y too, F/F, i guess??, joyri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATsunderePotato/pseuds/JustATsunderePotato
Summary: Sometimes you need a little extra sugar in the morning to help wake you up





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up: there’s some slight cussing in here.

“Good morning,” chirped Joy as she walked into the kitchen, fully intending to start off the day on the right foot with a nice tall glass of orange juice and maybe some breakfast if any of the other girls were cooking.

She had a schedule that she had to leave for soon. It wasn’t anything too crazy like being sent to some reality tv show where she was thrown into the jungle and expected to survive. (Although if she was sent to participate in a show like that, Joy knew she would look good even if she was covered with mud and forced to eat bugs.)

It was a photoshoot for a very high end magazine. 

She didn’t even reach out to them. The magazine editor herself contacted Joy personally, stating that they wanted her image on the front cover; an honor that not many are fortunate enough to receive.

It was an opportunity of a lifetime.

Of course she said yes to the offer. It had to go through the proper channels of her company and their armada of corporate lawyers before the details were finalized, but SM Entertainment would have been stupid to not have allowed her to do the job. Joy wasn’t the same rookie idol that she once was. With five years of experience under her belt, she was more than ready to take on the challenge. 

Although if her company did reject the job offer, it wouldn’t have been the first, nor the last, time they did something stupid like pass up the perfect opportunity to boost their artist’s career.

Was posing and staring into the camera tiring after the first hundred shots? Yes. But after being an idol for years, being in front of the camera became second nature to her. 

Some people said they had good and bad angles for pictures, but Joy looked good from any angle and knew how to work it.

All she had to do was go to the photoshoot location, get her hair and makeup done, smile for the cameras for a bit, change outfits however many times the staff wanted her to, talk to some people, make new connections, and maybe give a sneak peek of the set to her fans of the photos on her new Instagram page. After all, she had gathered up a sizeable amount of followers within hours of opening up of the account. One post from her would give the magazine exposure to thousands of people in under a minute. She was sure the magazine staff would appreciate the promotion. (Something her own company failed at on the most basic level but that was no surprise.)

Would she have rather stayed home? Yes. But if she did, she wouldn’t have a fat check deposited into her account within a few weeks.

Money made the world go around as they said.

Irene lowered down the morning newspaper in her hands just enough for her face to peek through the top and gave Joy a warm, genuine smile. “Good morning, Sooyoung” she greeted. Although most people read the news on their phones and other smart devices, Irene was one of the few people that preferred reading it in printed form. Maybe that was an old person thing.

Yeri, however, looked at her with complete disdain, glaring with an intensity that she had only seen on a few occasions. Her eyes flicked up from her phone in one hand while the other held a spoon in mid air that was in direct course with her mouth.

“Fuck off,” she growled. “Don’t talk to me until I’ve had my goddamn sugar.” She shoved the spoonful of dehydrated strawberries and corn flakes into her mouth, chewing with a vigor that reminded Joy of an angry puppy taking out their frustrations on some poor chew toy.

While other people would have gasped in surprise to the usage of such harsh language, Joy just raised an eyebrow, curious about Yeri’s behavior. The younger girl was not a morning person by any means (most of them weren’t with the exception of Irene who woke up at ungodly hours without any effort it seemed), but she usually acted like a zombie, responding to questions with grunts and shakes of her head. Not like this.

Something must have happened to have made her so irritable this early in the day.

But the question was.....what?

Thoughts about orange juice faded as multiple possible scenarios of what could have happened to make Yeri so angry passed through Joy’s mind instead. Did her phone finally break after being dropped flat on its face a million times? Was the WiFi malfunctioning? Did Ariana Grande retire from the music industry and get back with that one guy named Peter or something?

It was a mystery. But whatever it was had to have been big to have awakened the maknae’s inner demon this early in the day.

Irene looked over the newspaper in her hands, giving the younger girl a harsh judging look. “Yeri. Language,” she warned in a firm and serious tone that reminded Joy of the one her own mother would use.

The warning fell on deaf ears it seemed because Yeri immediately slammed her fist on the table, causing it along with everything else on the table, from Irene’s half empty cup of coffee to Yeri’s bowl of cereal, to shake from the force of the impact. “I wouldn’t be so angry if someone didn’t eat the whole box of cereal in ONE night!”

_Ah._

As soon as Yeri spoke those words, Joy put the pieces of the puzzle together in her head. Now it made sense. She could  see why the other girl was so upset. 

It was no mystery as to whom Yeri was referring to. There was only one person in the dorm that would do something silly like eat a whole family sized box of cereal overnight: Seulgi. 

Everyone had their favorite snack that they loved with every fiber of their being. For some people it was donuts while for others it was potato chips. For Yeri, it was Unicorn-O’s: the super sugary cereal with the cute cartoony-looking unicorn on the front of the box that had an uncanny resemblance to a certain series of famous ponies that were popular in the eighties. It was “the best cereal in existence to have ever graced this wretched planet” in the maknae’s words. The excessively sugary cereal wasn’t Joy’s personal favorite, but she could appreciate how cute the tiny rainbows, clouds, and little unicorn shaped marshmallows that were spread throughout the cereal were.

Yeri absolutely adored unicorns so it made sense why she loved the cereal more than the average person. If it was any other mythical creature, she would not have paid it any attention nor would she have bought the cereal in the first place.

Ever since the girls happened to pass by a display of the cereal in the grocery store one day, Yeri became obsessed with it. She gasped dramatically as soon as she laid her eyes on it, dropping the carton of eggs in her hands, (and had to pay for because they weren’t purchased yet) 

Most people would tire of eating the same thing over and over again after a certain period of time, but not Yeri. She had been eating Unicorn-O’s for two months straight and, from the looks of it, was not planning on stopping anytime soon.

Except today.

But that wasn’t exactly by choice it seemed.

The leader sighed as she set the newspaper down on the table, taking care not to let it touch the stray droplets of milk that splashed out of Yeri’s bowl a few moments before, and shook her head. “There’s no definite proof that it was her.”

“Oh come on,” Yeri said as she rolled her eyes. “Who else would do it? The Tooth Fairy?”

Yeri did have a point. Seulgi had a track record for doing such things. The bear usually always replaced what she ate, but it seemed like that wasn’t the case for this particular incident. That along with the sting of disappointment one felt when they ventured into the kitchen, full of hope that they were going to be able to enjoy a delicious snack, only to have all their hopes and dreams crushed by the fact that there was no more is what probably made Yeri even more irritated.

“Look,” she continued, pointing at her mostly full bowl of cereal with her spoon, face scrunched up in disgust. “I’m eating _this_!”

“It’s cereal,” Irene responded matter of factly. “You’re literally eating cereal.”

“ _Healthy_  cereal,” Yeri spat as she pointed to the cereal box that had “more healthier than ever!” written in bold yellow font. “It’s boring. Bland. Tasteless. I feel like I’m eating cardboard that was pissed on by the neighborhood cat and has been sitting out in the sun for weeks.”

Irene’s face cringed in disgust, probably due to the strangely specific and gross comparison Yeri came up with. Joy couldn’t blame her for making that face. It was pretty disgusting.

The cereal connoisseur suddenly pulled out a handful of said boring cereal from the bowl with her bare hands, milk dripping from in between her fingers and getting onto the table, and raised it high so everyone in the room could get a good look at it. “Look at it! There’s no marshmallows! What kind of sick person eats cereal without marshmallows???”

“Yeri! Put that down!”

“No.” Yeri did the complete opposite and sat up from her seat, cereal in hand and, from Joy’s perspective, looked like she was going to drop it right in front of Irene. “Not until you take a good look at this abomination. Look at it!” 

Joy thought about adding “professional psychic” to her resume because her prediction was right.

“What are you doin—oh god! You’re getting it all over the table!” Irene yelled as she suddenly got up from her seat and stood back, trying her best to avoid getting soggy cereal and milk on herself. She managed to save herself but there was one casualty....the newspaper she was reading.

The mess wasn’t as bad as it would have been if Yeri smacked the bowl off the table, but cleaning it up would require more than one brand name paper towel. 

Joy almost felt sorry for the leader. Almost. She was more amused at what was unfolding in front of her more than anything. It wasn’t every day that she had a front row seat for quality entertainment.

A part of her wanted to pull out her phone and record everything. Why? To preserve the hilarious moment and keep it on her phone for all eternity, content that she could watch it whenever she needed a laugh. And plus it could be a potentially fun future Instagram post.

“This mess is nothing compared to the state of my poor, broken heart.” 

“Can you calm down and not make a mess this early in the day?!”

“Can Seulgi not take away one of the few things in life I hold dear!?” the younger girl retorted as she once again slammed her fist against the table.

Irene looked like she was going to shout something else, but stopped herself and took a deep breath instead. The leader pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers, clearly frustrated by how Yeri was acting. “Look,” she began softly while rubbing her forehead. “If it’s bothering you this much, we’ll get you some more later.”

“Yeah. Later. When I’m dead from starvation!”

Joy couldn’t help but snicker at how dramatic Yeri was being, which didn’t go unnoticed by the younger girl.

“What the hell are you laughing at?” 

“You,” Joy replied honestly with a smile, wiping away an imaginary tear. She knew that would make the shorter girl even more mad, but it was the truth. There was something oddly....satisfying about seeing Yeri so worked up that made Joy feel a certain way; feel like pushing her buttons and testing her limits.

“You think this is funny?”

“Yes. But not only that....” Joy paused. What she was going to say next was definitely going to set Yeri off. “You’re adorable when you’re mad.”

“Oh yeah?” Yeri challenged as she stomped her way towards the taller girl and glared at her with an intensity that made Joy’s smirk become even wider.

That only seemed to make Yeri angrier and honestly Joy was living for it. Yeri got right in her face, probably trying to appear intimidating but it was having the exact opposite effect on the other girl.

Joy was loving every second of it.

Their faces were so close to each other and that Joy could have easily kissed her if she leaned down a bit. It wouldn’t have took that much effort. 

Her eyes traveled from the adorably angry face in front of her to Yeri’s lips and a mischevious idea popped into her head.

_Heh._

Yeri must have not noticed where exactly Joy was staring at or was too busy trying her best to look intimidating despite being significantly shorter because she didn’t back away. She kept on talking, hurling insults left and right.

“I wonder how adorable you’ll think I am when I shove my foot up your a—“

Yeri didn’t get a chance finish the rest of the sentence. Joy cupped her cheeks with both hands and pressed her lips against hers. 

The younger girl squeaked in surprise and became stiff as a statue.

Joy couldn’t help but giggle as she pulled back and looked at the shocked face in front of her. Yeri’s eyes were wide open and her jaw was almost to the ground.

Honestly it was funny seeing Yeri make such a funny expression like that. It sort of resembled that one famous painting of some orange (or was it yellow?) bald man that was screaming into the voic except Yeri was a thousand times cuter. It wasn’t often that she was rendered speechless.

Joy would have been lying if she said she didn’t enjoy it.

“Well?” She asked while tapping the stunned girl on the nose with a finger. “How was it?”

A few seconds passed by before Yeri shook her head, seemingly shaking herself out of whatever momentary trance she was in and pointed an accusatory finger at Joy. “Wha-what was that for?!”

“I gave you some sugar,” Joy responded with a wink, licking her lips. “Do you feel better now?” she asked like it was the most casual thing in the world. 

Yeri just stared at her, mouth opening and closing numerous times yet the words never came out, face becoming redder and redder with every second that passed by. This went on for a few moments until finally she slowly nodded her head yes.

“Good. Now be a good girl and don’t cause any more trouble,” Joy said as she kissed the shorter girl on the top of the head and turned around, fully intending to walk away and head out of the kitchen. Her phone in her back pocket was buzzing like crazy. That could only mean one of two things: either she suddenly got an influx of emails or her manager was blowing up her phone telling her she needed to leave. She figured it was more likely the latter than the former.

At least leaving was the plan until Joy suddenly felt slender fingers, partially wet from holding cereal earlier, wrap around her wrist in a firm grip, preventing her from walking away. “Wait!”

Joy looked behind her and locked eyes with the person preventing her from leaving. It would have been easy to slip out of it, but Joy figured she could spare a few extra moments. She was going to be gone for most of the day after all.  “Yes?”

“I....want more.”

“More what?” Joy wasn’t dumb. She knew exactly what Yeri was referring to, but she wanted to hear it directly from Yeri’s mouth. 

“You know exactly what I want.”

It seemed like Yeri wanted to be stubborn. But as much as Joy would have loved to tease her more, duty called. She had to leave. That money wasn’t going to make itself. Plus she had to leave a good impression. If things went well with the magazine, there surely would be more opportunities for her, and possibly the rest of the group, in the future.

“I gotta go,” Joy took out her phone, seeing that she had a bunch of missed calls and text messages from her manager. “Right now actually.” She shook off Yeri’s hand with ease, making sure to wipe off the remnants of milk on her wrist from Yeri’s hand onto the shorter girl’s arm, and walked towards the front door. “See you later.”

“Yah!” Yeri yelled yet again without caring about what time of day it was. “Get back here! I’m going to need way more sugar than that before I’m satisfied!”

Joy just blew Yeri a kiss in response as she closed the door behind her, and locked the door.

While walking away, she heard a muffled yet distinct voice that could only belong to Irene shout out “Hey! Who’s going to clean up this mess!” 

Joy snorted. Yeri was _so_ going to be punished.

**Author's Note:**

> Been dealing with writer’s block and wanted to write something to (try) to get out of it....and that is how this was made haha Thank you for taking the time to read! :)


End file.
